TV series
The Paddington Bear tv-series '''... * see also: Paddington-Books, Titles etc In 1975, FilmFair completed production of the '''first series, which comprised 30 episodes. The first series aired on BBC1 in 1976. The second series, which comprised 26 episodes, was titled The Adventures of Paddington. These aired in 1978 and 1979, followed by specials in 1980, 1984, and 1986. It later aired on Channel 4 with the series being shown on a wrapper programme called Take 5 which airs several other children's programmes that been previously shown on other television stations and then on ITV in 1997 as part of their children's block CITV and aired until 2000. In Australia, the Australian Broadcasting Corporation broadcast the programme in the early 1980s. In New Zealand, it was shown on TVNZ 1 (originally TV One) in the late 1970s. In the United States, episodes of Paddington aired on PBS; on the syndicated series Romper Room; on Nickelodeon as a segment on the programme Pinwheel; on USA Network as a segment on Calliope; between preschool programs on The Disney Channel; on HBO in between features; and (from the late 1980s to the 1990s) as a segment on the programme Lunch Box. In the Republic of Ireland, the series was broadcast on Raidió Telefís Éireann. The series later aired in Singapore on Channel 5 as part of their children's block Kids Corner. List … 1 - 56 * tv-Series # 01 — Please Look After This Bear: The very first story, in which Mr and Mrs. Brown meet Paddington in a railway station, which results in his name. * tv-Series # 02 — A Bear in Hot Water: Paddington arrives at the Brown household, and Judy attempts to explain how to have a bath. Paddington does not manage very well, but in spite of this, the Browns decide to keep him. * tv-Series # 03 — Paddington Goes Underground: Paddington travels on the underground with Mrs.Brown and Judy, but finds himself in a spot of bother with one of the inspectors. * tv-Series # 04 — A Shopping Expedition: Mrs. Brown takes Paddington to buy some clothes, but he gets lost. * tv-Series # 05 — Paddington and the Old Master: Paddington's friend, Mr. Gruber, an antique dealer, shows Paddington a special type of painting called an "Old Master". Paddington then helps Mr. Brown win a painting competition. * tv-Series # 06 — A Spot of Decorating: Paddington attempts to decorate the Browns attic, but he gets into a mess and accidentally wallpapers the door. * tv-Series # 07 — A Family Group: Paddington takes a photo of the Browns. * tv-Series # 08 — Paddington Makes a Bid: Mr. Gruber takes Paddington to an auction. Paddington accidentally buys several items, but eventually lands a terrific bargain. * tv-Series # 09 — Do-It-Yourself: Paddington tries his hand at D.I.Y., making a magazine rack for Mr. Brown. * tv-Series # 10 — A Disappearing Trick: It is Paddington's first birthday with the Browns, and they buy him a magic set, which he uses to entertain everyone. * tv-Series # 11 — Something Nasty in the Kitchen: Mr and Mrs. Brown are ill in bed, and the rest of the family are away, which means that Paddington is in charge of running the house. * tv-Series # 12 — Trouble at the Launderette: Paddington takes the clothes to the Launderette * tv-Series # 13 — Paddington and the Christmas Shopping''' * tv-Series # [[14 — Too Much Off the Top: Paddington gets a job at a Barber * tv-Series # 15 — A Visit to the Dentist: Paddington goes to see the dentist. * tv-Series # 16 — Paddington Cleans Up: Paddington makes a mess in Mr. Curry's front room to test the new vacuum cleaner he received, when the neighbour suddenly bursts in. * tv-Series # 17 — Trouble at No.32: Jonathan and Judy's snow surprise for their father backfires, leaving Paddington with a temperature. * tv-Series # 18 — Mr. Curry Takes a Bath: The Browns have had a sauna installed as a present for Mr. Brown. However, Mr. Curry decides to try it out. In an attempt to keep him out, Paddington buys a padlock, but Mr. Curry beats him to it, and pays the price when he finds himself locked in. * tv-Series # 19 — Paddington Turns Detective: One night, while using his torchlight, Paddington notices that the light flashes back, and decides to investigate. * tv-Series # 20 — Paddington and the Cold Snap: Paddington attempts to mend Mr. Curry's frozen pipes, when the plumber, whom Mr. Curry still owes for his last job, refuses to help. * tv-Series # 21 — Trouble at the Wax Works: Paddington goes on an outing with Mr. Gruber, and is mistaken for one of the statues in the museum. * tv-Series # 22 — Paddington Makes a Clean Sweep: Paddington has some misendamours attempting to clean a chimney. First he breaks a chimney brush and then gets his head stuck. * tv-Series # 23 — A Sticky Time: Paddington makes some toffees, however he accidentally gets a bit of his fur stuck in the process. * tv-Series # 24 — Paddington's Christmas: Paddington's first Christmas with the Browns is a success: he is showered with presents, and has also bought some lovely gifts for all the family. * tv-Series # 25 — Paddington Hits the Jackpot: Paddington appears on a quiz show, and wins the money in a rather unorthodox way. * tv-Series # 26 — Paddington Hits Out: Paddington attends Mr. Arnold Parker's golf tournament. Mr.Curry is there too, and Paddington is surprised when he wins because his ball landed on a train track. * tv-Series # 27 — A Visit to the Hospital: Paddington visits Mr. Curry in hospital, but decides to have his head checked first. When Dr. Heinz tells Paddington to say the opposite of what the doctor says, Paddington gets the better of him and opposes every word Dr. Heinz says. * tv-Series # 28 — Paddington Recommended: Paddington is mistaken for a famous gourmet in a restaurant. He enjoys a gargantuan meal, but then has to take the consequences. * tv-Series # 29 — Fortune Telling: Paddington has his fortune told by Madame Zaza. * tv-Series # 30 — An Unexpected Party: Paddington was coming downstairs for tea, when he soon found himself with everyone holding a special party in his honour. Mr. Gruber gives Paddington a book on paper tearing, and in the process, he accidentally tears one of Mr. Curry's pound notes. * tv-Series # 31 — Paddington in Court: Mr. Gruber takes Paddington on an outing to the Royal Courts of Justice to watch a case. But while waiting, a misunderstanding ensues when the court nearest the bench Paddington is at call a "Mr. Brown" to the stand. * tv-Series # 32 — Paddington Bakes a Cake: Paddington tries to bake a cake for Mr. Curry, but when it comes to getting it in and out of the oven, it seemed far too beyond Paddington's control, and so he decides to decorate the oven – to look like a cake. * tv-Series # 33 — A Picnic on the River: The Browns decide to go punting, but disaster strikes when Paddington is put in charge of the pole. * tv-Series # 34 — Paddington's Patch: Paddington builds a rock garden. * tv-Series # 35 — In and Out of Trouble: Paddington has trouble using Mr. Curry's old hammock. * tv-Series # 36 — Paddington at the Tower: Mr. Gruber takes Paddington on an outing to the Tower of London on his day off. * tv-Series # 37 — A Visit to the Bank: Paddington goes to the bank to withdraw his life savings, but doesn't know exactly what to do as it is his first time. * tv-Series # 38 — Paddington Clears the Coach: Paddington manages to empty a restaurant car in a train by telling them that the fish they are eating is off: he misunderstood a chef's comment when he said it was off the menu. * tv-Series # 39 — Picture Trouble: Paddington decides to have his picture taken at the seaside. * tv-Series # 40 — Trouble at the Beach: Paddington tries to enjoy another day at the beach, but it goes wrong with his sandcastle making. * tv-Series # 41 — Keeping Fit: Paddington takes up bodybuliding, but it's harder than he thinks. * tv-Series # 42 — Paddington in the Hot Seat: Paddington visits a studio of a TV show, "Sage of Britain" and finds himself in the hot seat, and in the free-for-all section, he somehowingly finds many people phoning and asking Paddington to be the Sage of Britain. * tv-Series # 43 — Paddington and the Mystery Box: Paddington sees some people bury a box. * tv-Series # 44 — Paddington's Puzzle: Paddington uses the neighbours painting to make a puzzle. * tv-Series # 45 — Paddington Weighs In: Paddington visits a health centre. * tv-Series # 46 — Paddington Takes a Snip: After seeing an amazing magazine article about plants shaped to everyday things, Paddington tries snipping Mr. Curry's hedge into a peacock, and has a lot of trouble tidying the loose ends, until he discovers it was all a dream. * tv-Series # 47 — A Visit to the Theatre: Paddington goes to see a play with the Browns, and lends a hand when an actor forgets his lines. * tv-Series # 48 — Paddington Buys a Share: Paddington buys a share in the Portobello Rd Oil Company. * tv-Series # 49 — Paddington in a Hole: Paddington visits an archeological site and makes an brilliant discovery. * tv-Series # 50 — Paddington and the Finishing Touch: Paddington decides to thank Mr. Gruber for his kindness by finding him a finishing touch for his patio. When it comes to bringing it home, however, Paddington finds some surprises. * tv-Series # 51 — Trouble in the Bargain Basement: Paddington visits a bargain basement in a shopping store, in order to find something that was very good value. When he tries a demonstration at making pancakes with a frying pan, he accidentally flips the batter all over the audience. * tv-Series # 52 — An Outing in the Park: Paddington goes to the local park to see a brass band concert, and he discovers how Schubert hadn't finished his symphony. * tv-Series # 53 — Paddington Dines Out: The Browns go out to a posh restaurant to celebrate his birthday. * tv-Series # 54 — Paddington Takes the Stage: Paddington helped the Drama Society with a performance called "The Secret Plan" but during the interval, the actor seems to have lost his plans. * tv-Series # 55 — Paddington in Touch: Paddington goes to a rugby match to see The Peruvian Reserves against The Portabello Wanderers, and Aunt Lucy joins in the match, too. * tv-Series # 56 — Comings and Goings at No.32: Paddington's Aunt Lucy comes on visit, but trouble ensues when she goes to Barkridge's to buy Mr. Brown a thank-you present. Specials * Paddington Goes To The Movies (1980) A 21-minute special in which Paddington goes to the movies. On leaving, in the street outside complete with umbrella, he performs Gene Kelly's famous dance routine from Singin' in the Rain. * Paddington Goes to School (1984) A 25-minute special in which Paddington is forced to go to school when a truant officer says that he must go since he is "of age". Includes a scene in which he performs Flight of the Bumblebee on a violin. In this episode colour has been added to all the 2-D animation and backgrounds. * Paddington’s Birthday Bonanza (1986) A 24-minute special in which Paddington finds himself in trouble as he becomes a one-man band to raise money to buy Mr Brown's birthday present. Unfortunately, things don’t go to plan... In this episode colour has been added to all the 2-D animation and backgrounds. This is also the series finale. In popular culture Paddington is seen in two commercials for Marmite in the late-2000s. DVD releases In Region 2, Abbey Home Media Group released the entire series on DVD in the UK on 23 June 2008. The 2-disc set features all 56 shorts as well as the 3 specials.The Complete Paddington Bear [DVD: Amazon.co.uk: Paddington Bear: DVD]. Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved on 2011-04-30. In Region 1, Mill Creek Entertainment (under license from Cookie Jar Group) released the complete series on DVD on 15 February 2011 in a 3-disc set entitled Paddington Bear- The Complete Classic Series.Paddington Bear DVD news: Announcement for The Complete Classic Series and Marmalade Madness. TVShowsOnDVD.com (2007-05-25). Retrieved on 2011-04-30. External links * Paddington Bear – The Official Website * en.wikipedia: Paddington_(TV_series) * * * * References … Category:TV series